Bloodline
by Evie Johanson
Summary: I can't think of a good summary for this chapter. But, please R&R. PG-13 for language and later violence.
1. New Mission

I don't own the characters: Xander Cage (TripleX), Yelena, Gibbons, or the term/location: NSA headquarters.  
  
Chapter One - New Mission  
  
Xander and Yelena left their nice vacation in Borabora and went back to his home. When they arrived, Xander's communicator went off again. He flipped it open to see Gibbons' face on the miniature screen.  
  
"What a surprise." Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"TripleX, I got a new mission for you." Gibbons said.  
  
"Can't you let a guy rest?" Xander said.  
  
"Too much rest will make you lose your touch, TripleX" Gibbons warned. He knew that Xander would freak if he lost his touch.  
  
"Fine." Xander said. "So, how many times are you gonna shoot me with a tranquilizer this time?"  
  
"Very funny." Gibbons said, laughing. "Very Funny. Unfortunately, there won't be any tranquilizers. Xander, a helicopter should be arriving any moment to bring you to NSA headquarters." Then Gibbons' image disappeared as they heard a very loud helicopter.  
  
"These guy don't seem to mind the whole damn world seeing 'em, do they?" Xander said as he ran out the door. "See ya soon, Yelena!"  
  
"Be Careful!" Yelena called.  
  
"Hey! You gotta remember who your talkin' to!" Xander yelled.  
  
Yelena simply laughed as he got on the helicopter. She knew he wouldn't be careful, she just felt like saying it.  
  
Xander arrived at NSA headquarters in a bad mood. He had been looking forward to a big party with his girl, and all his buddies/fans. But, no he had to go on another mission and save the world. He stalked into the Intel room where Gibbons was waiting for him.  
  
"Well, the Prodigal Son returns." Gibbons said.  
  
"Don't start on that religious stuff." Xander warned. "Will you just fill me in on the mission so I can go kick some ass and get home?"  
  
"All right." Gibbons said. "Some Russians and Germans have joined to create yet another weapon of mass destruction. A satellite that will shoot a missile at the earth, destroying all human life. Except them and their close family and friends, of course. They've set up their domain somewhere in Germany. "  
  
"Is that all?" Xander asked. "Well, they can't be that much trouble. When do I leave?"  
  
"In an hour." Gibbons replied. "You'll also have a partner on this mission. She's been in Germany for the last three years establishing contacts, and gaining connections and information. She owns a very popular club in Berlin. Here is her info right here."  
  
With that, Gibbons pressed a button and an image of his new partner came up on one of the huge screens with all the info they had on her.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me." Xander said. 


	2. In the Blood

Chapter 2 - it runs in the family  
  
"Is there a problem?" Gibbons asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's a problem." Xander said. "That's my sister!"  
  
The information read: Name: Alexandra 'Alex' Cage Age: 19 Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown  
  
"Really?" Gibbons asked. "I thought that maybe it was just a coincidence that you two had the same last name. Now I see that this stuff must be in your bloodline."  
  
"Ha. Ha." Xander said. "Very funny. Unfortunately, I haven't seen her in 5 years."  
  
"Well, no better time to have a family reunion." Gibbons said. "You'd better be on your way, otherwise we might have to get somebody else for the mission."  
  
Xander was about to leave when he stopped and turned around.  
  
"Does she know I'm her new partner on this mission?" Xander asked.  
  
"No." Gibbons said. "It was to dangerous to send her a telephone message or even an e-mail saying who her new partner was. You'll have to convince her. Now go do your job, TripleX."  
  
Xander got on the arranged flight to Berlin, and slept the whole way there. Then he was shown to the new dump for him to live in, and he snooped around to find out where his little sisters club was.  
  
When he finally found out, he went down there, and it seemed like any normal club, but he'd learned on his last mission that any 'normal' club could be hiding something bad inside. He learned that his sister was in another room with her boyfriend. He ran towards the room, and was about to enter when two guards stopped him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" One asked with a heavy German accent.  
  
"I'm just gonna go see my sister." Xander said punching his arm. "After all, I haven't seen her in five years."  
  
"Hey, you're Xander Cage!" the other said  
  
"Wait here." The first one said. He walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
~Inside the room~  
  
Alex heard someone knocking on the door to her room while she was making out with her boyfriend, Nikolai. They stopped to find out what was going on.  
  
"What is it?!" She asked.  
  
"There is a man here that says he is your brother." One of her guards said.  
  
"What is his name?" Alex asked.  
  
"Xander Cage." Came the reply.  
  
"Great." Alex said. "He probably needs money to get himself out of some jam. Send him in!"  
  
The door opened and in came her brother, whom she hadn't seen in five years.  
  
"Hey, sis!" Xander said after they had closed the door.  
  
"Allright." Alex said. "What'd you do, and how much money do you need?"  
  
Xander laughed. "I didn't do anything! I'm your new partner from the NSA."  
  
"You!" Alex said before she burst out laughing.  
  
"Why would the NSA send you?" Nikolai asked.  
  
"You know about the NSA?" Xander said.  
  
"Hell, ya." Nikolai said. "I work for them. I deal with weapons."  
  
"Prove that you're the new NSA agent." Alex said.  
  
"Allright." Xander said as he pulled out his communicator. "I bet only NSA agents have one of these."  
  
"True." Alex said. "Who sent you?"  
  
"Gibbons." Xander said.  
  
"Allright." Alex said pulling a CD out of a secret compartment in the wall. "This will give you the info I have collected while I've been here. You'll need it to catch up on the mission. Come back tomorrow."  
  
"Allright then." Xander said before he left. "This is gonna be fun. I'm taking orders from my little sister!" 


	3. Let the Games Begin

(I don't own the character Yorgi, either)  
  
Chapter 3 - Let the Games Begin  
  
Xander went to his dump and put the CD in his laptop. He was amazed to find that there were launch simulations, clips from the surveillance cameras, voice messages, and even complete profiles of the leaders! He went to the club the next day, as instructed, and back into the private room where Alex and Nikolai were waiting for him.  
  
"How the hell did you get all this info?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, there was another agent who was able to get into the stronghold, posing as a stripper." Alex replied. "Plus you'll get a lot of info when you drown one of their 'little people' in vodka. With all that, we were able to get a pretty good description of where their stronghold is."  
  
Alex pressed on a small stone on the wall, and a computer popped out. She pressed a few buttons and a map of Southern Germany came up on the screen. She pressed a few more buttons and a small red area glowed on a section of the map that had mostly mountains.  
  
"We believe that their stronghold is somewhere in that area." Alex said. "Unfortunately, after the one agent got us some info, they found out she was a spy, just not who she worked for. So, they killed her. We weren't able to get an exact location. What we need to do, is get in with their crowd, and you seem to be pretty good at that, Xander. After all, it worked in Prague."  
  
"Yeah, well.." Xander stopped. "How the hell do you know about Prague?!"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of hacking?" Alex said, smirking. "Anyway, later tonight you are going to meet with their head honcho, Devin. If you become his friend, then we'll all be in. He lets all his friends bring their friends and family in. So Nikolai and I will be in too, and there will be more fire-power."  
  
"Wait." Xander said. "Are you telling me that that Nick guy over there is gonna be fighting too?"  
  
"For one, it's Nikolai." Nikolai said. "And two, why the hell is it surprising for me to be fighting?"  
  
"You're in weapons!" Xander said. "You're supposed to get us cool weapons to beat the shit out of them!"  
  
"Not on this mission." Nikolai said. "So why don't you shove your attitude up your.."  
  
"Quit it, both of you!" Alex said. "We don't need to argue. What we need to worry about is Xander hitting it of with Devin."  
  
"How do I do that?" Xander asked.  
  
"If you're such a smart ass, why don't you figure it out?" Nikolai said.  
  
"You wanna take this outside?" Xander asked, fist raised.  
  
"If you two don't stop it, you'll both get a fist in the mouth!" Alex threatened. "You know I will! Now, Xander you are going to meet some Russians who will take you to Devin's stronghold, outside of this club at 8:00 tonight. They will notice you, so you don't need to look for them."  
  
Xander and Nikolai just ignored each other from that point on. They both knew that Alex threw a pretty hard punch, because they'd both been on her bad side at least once. She gave them full instructions on how to get in, and what to do after Xander became a "friend" of Devin.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Xander couldn't believe what he was about to do, because he had to pretend that he had secret knowledge about some agency that was spying on them, and he worked for the agency spying on them!  
  
Some Russians recognized him, as Alex had said, and he was blindfolded so he couldn't see the way to the stronghold and then escorted to a car. Alex had been prepared for the, and gave him a fake earring to wear that was a miniature camera. They drove speedily for about thirty minutes without conversation before the car came to a stop. Then he was pulled out of the car.  
  
"You will do as you are instructed by Devin." A guard with a Russian accent said. "Understand?"  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
They sure as hell are lucky that I am willing to do this. Xander thought as the blindfold was removed. Whoa! That is one well-hidden stronghold!  
  
It was fairly small compared to Yorgi's fortress, but this stronghold was painted to look like the mountain. Only up close could Xander, or any one else tell that it was a stone building. 


	4. Suspicious Meeting

(I don't have anything to do with the UN. So please don't get mad at me.)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*Alex's Private Room*  
  
"Go Xander!" Alex said when Xander's car stopped in front of a hidden building. "I know he isn't gonna get himself killed."  
  
"Are you sure?" Nikolai asked.  
  
"C'mon, you guys can get along, you just need to try." Alex said. "Now shut up, he's going through the main entrance."  
  
Just as Xander began to walk through the door, the camera image went fuzzy, and then the signal was blocked. All they had was audio.  
  
"Shit." Alex said, grabbing the communicator to Xander's earpiece. "Xander, we just lost visual. Either you're too far away, or they have something to block it. Cough twice if you caught that."  
  
Two coughs came over the audio.  
  
"All right." Alex said. "Now you're gonna have to make a mental note of everything. Cough again if you think you can."  
  
Another cough.  
  
"Good." Alex said. "Be careful, Xander. Don't get yourself killed."  
  
*Devin's Stronghold*  
  
Xander wanted to say that there was no way in hell he was gonna get himself killed. But he also knew that would give him away in an instant. He let himself be shown through a large hall on the right side of the main entrance way. Then they opened a door at the very end of the hall.  
  
"In." The man with the Russian accent said.  
  
Xander walked in slowly. There was a desk with a leather chair behind it, and a man standing by a large window. The man turned around to show a face that looked like it wasn't real.  
  
"So. You must be Xander Cage, the stuntman." He said.  
  
"Well, it's stunt devil, but I'm not gonna worry about that." Xander said.  
  
"My name is Devin." He said. Xander thought that his voice sounded freakishly familiar. "I hear you have some information."  
  
"Yeah." Xander replied.  
  
"Well, if I like what information you have, then I'll invite you and only you're close family and friends into my family." Devin said. "So talk."  
  
"Okay." Xander said. "My little sister is a pretty good hacker. She was hacking into a ton of places because of a rumor about what you were doing, and she found a way into some UN information. They know about your plan to destroy all the life on earth, and then repopulate it. They're going to come after you soon. Within the next week."  
  
"Really." Devin said. "I enjoy that information. But I'm wondering if this isn't just some feeble attempt to save you and your sister."  
  
"I'm not that crazy." Xander said. "Besides, if I didn't bring you this information, your plan might not happen."  
  
"I suppose that's true." Devin said. "I'll tell you what. You and your sister can come to a party here tomorrow night. Only those who are going to be saved are invited."  
  
"Can my sister's boyfriend come too?" Xander asked, thinking: I may hate the asshole, but my sister doesn't.  
  
"Well, are they planning on getting married?" Devin asked.  
  
"As far as I know." Xander replied. "And if he doesn't, I'll kill him with my bare hands."  
  
"That works." Devin said. "Now leave. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Xander turned to leave, but Devin said something else to him.  
  
"Be sure to watch you're back, Xander." He said. "You never know what kind of madman I might have allowed to be saved."  
  
"I'll remember that." Xander said as he walked out the door.  
  
As soon as he was outside the stronghold, he was blindfolded again. As he was being taken back to Alex's club he received a message over audio from Alex saying that they had visual right when he left the stronghold. Meaning that Devin had a special device to counter their visual aid.  
  
*After Xander got back*  
  
"I think Devin took the information too easily." Alex said. "It seemed like he already planned on us."  
  
"Well I got you guys in." Xander said. "We'll just have to go in there prepared, and if something goes wrong, we kick Devin's ass!"  
  
"We all know that's how you want this done, but it won't work." Alex stated. "Devin isn't stupid. Either he really wants us to live, or he knows who we're working for and wants us dead."  
  
"Besides, I doubt Devin will go without a ton of guards searching every guest that attends." Nikolai said. "We have to think about this carefully."  
  
"Did Alex put you in charge?" Xander asked.  
  
"Okay, you guys can get along." Alex said. "You've got to."  
  
"Fine." Xander and Nikolai said.  
  
"Alright." Alex said. "We'll go to the party and keep our eyes looking for anything strange. If something weird happens, we get out. Agreed?"  
  
Xander and Nikolai nodded. Now all they had to do was not get caught. 


End file.
